Fan Fiction
by AWT93
Summary: This is a fan fiction which tells the story if Jack doesn't die.


Chapter 1

Jack and Rose sat on the board of the ship Carpathia, which took over Titanic to take them to the United States, with other steerage passengers who survived, draping green and brown checked carpets, rubbing hands for each other. At this time, Cal came down the steps, looking around carefully. Cal's suit was torn, and his expression showed a sense of loss. When Cal passed behind Rose and Jack, Rose recognized the footsteps, and she lifted the carpet, turning around her head to glance at him quietly. Finding that was really Cal, Rose turned back immediately and tried to use the carpet to cover her face more. Seeing this, Jack also turned back and found Cal was behind them. Just then, Cal was looking over, and he saw them. The faces of both Jack and Cal flashed shocks, but they disappeared soon. Then, both of their expressions became complex. Cal looked down, hesitated for a short while, and he came over.

Jack pulled up Rose from the board, and then they still held their hands tightly. It seemed like their hands would never separate. Seeing this, Cal smiled embarrassedly, and said, "We are survived," Jack had a look at Rose and smiled to her. Then he turned back, looking directly at Cal, and replied happily, "Yes, we are survived." But Cal didn't look at him at all; Cal stared at Rose wistfully and asked, "Rose, can we talk alone for a second?" Rose adamantly refused, "No, if you want to talk, then, please speak in front of both of us. Otherwise, you don't need to talk." Cal glanced at Jack, and boggled for a short while, and then he said affirmatively, "All right."

"Do you love me, Rose? Please tell me the truth." Although Cal knew the answer, he still wanted to hear the answer from Rose's mouth, and he asked with an expectant expression, clenching his fists. Rose looked at Cal, compressing her lips, and then looked down quickly. For a brief moment, she looked up into Cal's eyes, and said firmly, "No, I don't." Hearing this, Cal's face showed a depressed expression, and he gave a bash on the mast. Then, he paced up and down, gnashing his teeth, rubbing his hands with a roundabout, and sighing repeatedly. After a while, he stopped, giving his mouth a quick rub, and sighed deeply. He turned to Rose and Jack, stared straight into their eyes with a straight face, and then he said impassively, "I will break up with Rose and let you go, but hope we won't meet any more." Hearing this, Jack and Rose felt shocked, looking at Cal in wide-eyed amazement. Then, Jack began to grin, shout and cheer, and Rose covered her mouth, crying for joy. And they embraced each other rapidly. Seeing this, Cal showed a desperate expression and left silently.

"Oh, Jack, we can stay together forever!" Rose took a step backward, holding Jack's hands, looked into his eyes, and said excitedly, "Let's find mom, tell her I break up with Cal and I will be with you forever." "But your mom won't agree." Jack said with gloom. "She can't decide my marriage. She can't decide my future. She can't decide my life." Rose held Jack's hand more tightly and said firmly with a serious and conscientious expression, "No matter whether she will agree or not, I will always be with you. Besides, hearing you have saved me, she may agree." While talking, Rose pulled Jack to walk to other places of the ship and to find her mother.

Walking on the way to the first class cabin, Rose and Jack were stopped by a sailor. The tailor despised them, wrinkling his brows, and said ironically, "This is the first class. The steerage is on the opposite direction. It's over there." Rose glowered at him, with no expression, insisting to walk toward, and said coldly, "We walk in the right direction. We are the first-class passengers. We are going to find my mother, Mrs. Bukater, Ruth DeWitt Bukater." Then the sailor put up his hand unwillingly, and let them pass.

Walking in the first class, they strode quickly, and looked inside every parlor suite. When they passed by a parlor suite of which the door stood ajar, they glanced inside, and found Mr. Bukater was sitting on a chair, with her back towards the door, gazing at Rose's photo, wiping tears constantly. Seeing Rose didn't get off Titanic and Titanic sank, Mrs. Bukater felt that her heart was stabbed with a dagger. She was so sad that her heart was broken. She didn't know how to continue to live without her only daughter, Rose. Seeing this scene, Rose pulled Jack to walk into the suite quietly. When they stood behind Mrs. Bukater, suddenly, Rose hugged her mother tightly from behind, with tears running down from her face. Mrs. Bukater became frightened and turned back immediately. She burst into tears as soon as she saw Rose. She raised her hands, touched Rose's face, and then clasped Rose to her breast. She patted Rose's head slightly, and said sentimentally, "My dear girl, I will never let you go anymore; I will never force you anymore; and I can't lose you anymore." Hearing this, Rose's tears cried more heavily, and replied gently, "I will never leave you."

Gradually, Mrs. Bukater and Rose calmed down. Mrs. Bukater looked at Jack and said, "You are Jack Dawson, right?" "Yes, Madam." Jack answered respectfully. "Mom, if Jack had not tried his best to save my life and encourage me to insist, I would have died. It was him, my Jack, who saved my life. Without him, I would die." Rose clasped Jack's hand, and staring at him affectionately. Seeing this scene, Mrs. Bukater looked down. After a long silence, Mrs. Bukater raised her head, looking into Jack's eyes, "After this accident, not only I gain another life, but also I gain many other things. I know life is short, and we should treasure people who we love and who love us. I know people are equal, and we should treat all the people in the same way. I know you really love each other, and I should make Rose live a happy life. So, I decide to agree that you can get married, and I hope you can have a happy life. Also, as I know you are a talented painter, I will introduce you to my cousin who is a famous magnate in the United States. I think with his help, you can be a famous painter. I hope you won't disappoint me."

Hearing this, Jack and Rose embraced tightly, and tears welled from their eyes. "I will love you forever and try my best to make you still live a high quality life." Jack whispered in Rose's ear. From this moment, the two paths began to overlap.

Chapter 2

A week after they arrived in the United States, Mrs. Bukater took Rose and Jack to visit her cousin. While introducing Jack to her cousin, Mrs. Bukater smiled and said mannerly, "Jack is my daughter's fiancé. He is a very talented painter, but it may be difficult for him to hold an art exhibition of his paintings as we just arrived in the U.S." Then, Mrs. Bukater's cousin had a look at Jack, and replied instantly, "It's not a problem. I can help him hold the exhibition, and I can invite my friends and other people to see it." Hearing this, Mrs. Bukater, Rose and Jack glanced at each other rapidly; all of their faces lit up with smiles; and Jack replied gratefully, "Thank you very much, Sir." "Then when do you plan to hold the exhibition?" Raising his eyebrows, Mrs. Bukater's cousin asked. "I hope it can be held after one year. As all of my paintings also sank with Titanic, I hope I can spend one year in painting carefully and then hold the exhibition successfully."Jack sat more upright, and replied seriously. "OK. Then, we will hold your first exhibition in America a year later. If you have any problems during your preparation, you can find me at any time." Mrs. Bukater's cousin promised crisply. With the glint of appreciation in his eyes, looking into Mrs. Bukater's cousin's eyes, Jack said, "Thanks a million, Sir." Then, he looked at Rose, and both of them began to smile.

After two months, Jack and Rose were going to be married. On the morning of the wedding, both Jack and Rose got up very early to prepare for the wedding. Sitting in front of the dresser, Rose made up with the help of her servants. She smiled and said to her servants earnestly, "Hope you can help me make up as best as you can." After making up and dressing, wearing a deluxe tidy wedding dress and a pair of matching white high heels, Rose looked like an angel. However, Rose still often turned round in front of the mirror, to see whether every detail is fine, and also, she often smoothed her dress so that there wouldn't be any folds on her dress. "I should leave Jack a perfect impression. I hope he can see the most beautiful me." She thought. In another room, Jack also did the similar thing. Wearing a black suit which fitted him very well and a pair of the most fashion leather shoes, Jack looked like a prince charming. He stood in front of the mirror, smoothing his hair, twitching at his collar so that it could remain stiff all the time. "I can be the most handsome bridegroom." Jack encouraged himself. After waiting for a long time, the wedding started. Standing next to the priest, when asked, "Jack Dawson, do you take Rose DeWitt Bukater for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Jack shouted loudly with a charming smile, "Yes, I do." Then, when asked, "Rose DeWitt Bukater, do you take Jack Dawson for your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Rose was excited to tears, and her voice choked with happiness, "Yes, I do." Then, they kissed lovingly.

After ten months from the wedding, Jack's art exhibition was held. At the first day, a lot of famous people in various fields came. Some were critical politicians; some were well-known magnates; and some were famous artists. During the days of the exhibition, you could always hear, "Jack is really an excellent painter! Why wasn't such a potential outstanding artist found before?" Also, you could hear, "Where is Jack now? I want to buy several his paintings." Without doubt, after the exhibition, Jack became famous in the United States at once.

After Jack became famous, he also became busy gradually, and he always needed to go to different kinds of important occasions. However, about one month later, Jack disappeared from the important occasions suddenly, and he also began not to work. Where was he then? In fact, Rose was going to give birth at that time. Hoping to take care of Rose by himself, during those days, Jack stayed in the hospital with Rose every day. In case that Rose didn't like the food supplied by the hospital, he cooked different kinds of delicious food for Rose by himself for every meal. Whenever Jack had time to rest, Rose always pouted and said, "Darling, please let the servants take care of me. It will be tired for you to do so many things by yourself." Whenever Jack heard this, Jack would say, "How can I feel tired when I take care of my child and my wife?" And then he always smiled to Rose. After about a week, the day that Rose gave birth came. Jack helped the doctors send Rose to the operating room, and then he waited for Rose there. During the time of waiting, he paced up and down, biting his lower lip, clenching his hands in front of his breast and praying for Rose and his child.

After waiting for a long time, finally, the doctors pushed the bed on which there was Rose and held the baby out of the room. The baby was a very cute girl, and looked like Jack very much. Seeing they came out, Jack rushed to them, and tears welled form his eyes. He held the bay with one hand, and touched Rose's face with another hand. Then, he bent down and kissed Rose's face. After kissing Rose, he also kissed their child. He took the Heart of the Ocean from his pocket, and helped their baby wear it around the baby's neck. The Heart of the Ocean twinkled like a star in the dark night.


End file.
